1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which performs a recording on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an inkjet recording apparatus which has a feeding mechanism including a feeding member that feeds a recording medium such as paper and at least one inkjet head that ejects ink toward the recording medium fed by the feeding mechanism. In a case where the feeding member is stained with ink because of jamming of the recording medium and so on, cleaning of the feeding member is performed.
There is also known an inkjet recording apparatus in which fluid for cleaning is ejected to a feed belt from a cleaning head, and ink and the cleaning fluid on the feed belt are absorbed by an ink absorbing member.